Strangers At Heart (BAHASA VERSION
by jiaeryien
Summary: Cast : Mark Tuan , Jackson Wang , GOT7 MEMBER Markson/2jae/Markjin/Jackbam/Markgyeom/Jackmark
1. Deskripsi

Mari kita mulai dengan Mark Tuan, di khianati oleh pacarnya karena dia terlalu dingin dan kemudian Jackson Wang yang ditinggalkan di hari pernikahannya sendiri, tepat seminggu setelah Mark putus oleh kekasihnya. mereka di pertemukan sebagai pengantin pria dan catering organizer, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sama sama tersakiti oleh mantan kekasih mereka dan satu sama lain ada hubunganya rahasia menyakitkan yang Jackson tidak tahu, tapi Mark tahu. Sekarang Jackson tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menemukan pasangan pengganti untuk menyelamatkan kesehatan ibunya, Mark telah memutuskan untuk masuk dan membantu jackson . Bagaimana pernikahan ini ternyata?

story By : InfinitelyCassie

jika kalian ingin Melihat Versi Originalnya dari InfinitelyCassie :

http/story/view/953164/strangers-at-heart-2jae-got7-jark-markson-markjin-jackbam-jinbam

Aku Di ijinkan untuk membuat Versi Indonesianya dari dia :) .

thanks For InfinitelyCassie :) dan sebelumnya aku udh publish di wattpad -


	2. 1

"Mari kita putus."

Mark mendengarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tanpa menjatuhkan mangkuk di tanganya

"Mark, mari kita putus. Aku lelah "

"No.. tidak bisa ..." tubuhnya membeku,

bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Aku sudah selesai, Tuan. Aku keluar." Jinyoung menghela napas, bosan melihat bagaimana mark hanya berdiri di sana, tanpa emosi bahkan setelah mendengar kata-kata Yang di ucapkan jinyoung

Jinyoung hendak melangkah keluar dari apartemen mereka, tiba tiba jinyoung mendengar kata singkat yang terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Mengapa?" Mark berhasil bertanya,

sambil perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadap Jinyoung yang masih menghadap pintu

"Aku muak denganmu . Sudah tiga tahun tapi kau tidak pernah berubah, masih seperti yang dulu. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, aku pantas mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik." ucap Jinyoung , berbalik untuk melihat mark sekali lagi sebelum keluar ,saat ia keluar ia membanting pintu di depan wajah mark.

Mark berfikir bahwa jinyoung tidak akan membuka pintu itu lagi , orang yang di cintainya telah hilang .

"Tentu saja, orang seperti aku?." Mark tertawa getir , matanya melihat ke arah jendela ketika ia melihat sekilas cintanya dijemput oleh seseorang.

hati mark sangat sakit saat ia melihat jinyoung memberi kecupan pada seseorang itu lalu mereka memasuki mobil

"Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diri ku sendiri." Mark bergumam dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata mengalir di pipinya , hatinya sudah hancur menjadi jutaan keping.

Dia tahu bahwa orang seperti dia tidak pantas untuk mencintai siapapun, sikapnya yang pendiam dan terlihat tidak peduli yang hanya bisa menjadi rasa sakit untuk setiap orang

Mark jatuh cinta pada jinyoung tiga tahun yang lalu, berpikir bahwa cinta bisa membuat Jinyoung menerima kekurangan, tapi pada akhirnya, ia di tinggal

Malam itu Mark menangis, dirinya tidur , memeluk boneka beruang besar yang Jinyoung punya , hadiah dari mark untuk hari jadi yang keseratus hari mereka

 **Heart**

Jackson tersenyum lega ketika ia berhasil membawa selamat orang tuanya dari Hong Kong untuk hari istimewanya besok.

"Gaga." Nyonya Wang memanggil anaknya, gembira hanya dengan melihat gedung pernikahan yang indah

"Ya, Ma." Jackson segera menjawab, bangga bahwa ia berhasil dapatmempersiapkan untuk pernikahan mereka tanpa bantuan kekasihnya karena itu kejutan untuknya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, semuanya begitu indah." Nyonya Wang memuji anaknya sementara Mr Wang mengangguk bangga pada anaknya.

"Terima kasih, Ma." Jackson mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tuanya menarik mereka ke dalam pelukan , tidak bisa lebih bahagia bahwa mereka berada di sini untuk menyaksikan hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

Setelah memeluk mereka, Jackson membawa orang tuanya ke kamar hotel , jackson telah mempersiapkan untuk mereka beristirahat dari jet lag

"Jackson." ucap Jaebum, seorang teman baik dari Jackson dari perguruan tinggi

"Hei, JB. Ada baiknya untuk kembali ke kamar "Jackson menjawab kembali, memeluk temannya , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara di tempat duduk di salah satu sudut lobby

"Bagaimana Bam? Apakah dia kembali dengan selamat kemarin? " Jackson bertanya, khawatir karena hampir seminggu sejak mereka terakhir melihat satu sama lain.

Sekitar minggu lalu, keduanya telah memutuskan kembali ke kampung halaman mereka masing masing thailand dan hongkong, untuk membawa keluarga mereka ke pernikahan mereka,Bambam dijadwalkan untuk kembali sehari sebelum jackson tiba dengan keluarganya di seoul

Dia bertemu bambam karena sahabatnya Jinyoung memperkenalkanya pada Jackson, mereka selalu bertiga tidak peduli dimana mereka pergi tapi tentu saja fakta bahwa mereka berdua -bambam dan jacksonmembuat ikatan istimewa di antara mereka dan selama bertahun-tahun itu tumbuh menjadi cinta.

"Masalahnya adalah dia tidak tiba kembali, kemarin." ucap Jaebum , melihat perlahan-lahan ekspresi sahabatnya berubah panik.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? "Jackson bertanya, buru-buru menarik ponsel dari saku celana jinsnyamenekan nomor yang dia tahu .

Setiap panggilanya selalu di alihlan ke pesan suara tapi Jackson tidak berhenti, ia memutar berulang ulang.

"Tidak ada gunanya, aku telah berusaha sejak kemarin malam " seru Jaebum ,

"Bagaimana Jinyoung? Ia menemani Bam, kan? "Tanya Jackson, mengingat bahwa ia mengirim sahabatnya pergi bersama bambam .

" I couldn't get through him, eithe jackson . " Jawab Jaebum dalam bahasa inggris , berpikir tentang bagaimana untuk memecahkan kemungkinan besar untuk temannya.

Jackson menghela napas, merasa tak berdaya tentang situasi ini karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kita tunggu sampai malam ini, sementara itu aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor rumahnya. Kau beristirahat lah . " Jaebum meyakinkan temannya , Jackson mengangguk setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

 **HEART**

Mark menatap iri pada kue yang ia baru saja selesai dekorasi untuk pernikahan di Seoul Oriental Hotel, besok.

"Boss, itu cantik!" ucap Seorang staf perempuan , kagum oleh dua kue pengantin

Mark tersenyum kembali mendengar pujian itu , ia berkata pada staf untuk menjaga kue yang baik di freezer kue besar mereka.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di kantornya, ia berkerja keras untuk kue itu hasilnya cukup cantik.

Keluarga Mark benar-benar memiliki restoran kelas tinggi dan bistro di Amerika, keluarga Tuan memang terkenal di dunia gourmet khususnya.

Ia sendiri telah mendirikan usahamya sendiri yaitu usaha Cake wedding dan

catering organizer sekitar lima tahun yang lalu dan dia lebih suka bagaimana dia harus bekerja juga membantu staff membuat pesanan Dan bergandengan tangan dengan staf tanpa mencari karyawan lebih.

Mark tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun termasuk Jinyoung tentang bisnis atau latar belakang keluarganya karena ia dipilih untuk menjadi Mark Tuan, itulah sebabnya ia datang kekorea untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri , tidak tergantung oleh bisnis orang tuanya.

pikirannya sampai ke Jinyoung,

Ia ingin melupakan semuanya dan menghapus rasa sakit tapi itu tidak mudah

"Boss, kau akan membantu dengan acara besok?" Henry, manajer terpercaya nya bertanya, mengambil kursi berlawanan

"Sure . . . It's not like I having anything on.aku tidak memiliki jadwal Jadi aku akan membantu "Jawab Mark tersenyum pada manajernya yang hanya mengangguk kembali mengerti apa yang mark pikirkan

 **heart**

Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Mark tetapi ia berharap bahwa bosnya akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintai dia.

Jackson berguling-guling di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur tapi itu tidak bisa , hampir tengah malam dan dia masih belum mendapatkan kabar tentang Bambam atau Jinyoung.

Mendesah, ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar JB dan melihat apakah ia masih bangun untuk bicara atau apa,

"Hei Jacks, tidak bisa tidur?" Jaebum bertanya cemas ketika ia membuka pintu,

Jackson menggeleng menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur dandisambut oleh pemandangan dari Youngjae ngemil di sofa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak tertidur?" Youngjae bertanya, terkejut melihat temannya di kamar dirinya dan jaebum,

Jackson hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan youngjae,

"JB, kau masih tidak mendapatkan apa-apa?" Jackson bergumam, mendesah sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur lainnya.

"Tidak, Jacks." Jawab Jaebum, berharap bahwa ia bisa mengatakan kabar baik pada jackson , tapi sayangnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda atau berita tentang Bambam kembali untuk pernikahan.

Sementara Jackson sibuk cemas, telepon di saku celana jinsnya tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan ada pesan sms .

Dia cepat-cepat menarik keluar ponselnya , senyum besar muncul di wajahnya melihat bambam yang Mengirim pesan, ia dengan cepat membukanya dan perlahan senyumnya menghilang saat ia membacanya

Dari: Baby BamAku minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisadengan pernikahan ini.

Perasaan ku telah berubah, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.Aku minta maaf, Jackson.

Jackson segera melihat nomor itu lagi, berharap bahwa cintanya akan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya lelucon tapi itu benar .

"Jacks." Jaebum memanggil , sementara Youngjae menjatuhkan dirinya di samping jackson terkejut mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan bambam

Youngjae hampir ingin mati setelah melihat pesan itu , bagaimana berani Bambam melakukan ini terutama kepada Jackson, orang yang bahkan bisa mati untuknya.

Jaebumpun juga membaca Pesan itu .

"Jacks, aku tahu ini bukan waktunya tapi aku pikir dia dan Jiny .." Jaebum

mencoba mengungkapkan kecurigaannya tapi Jackson memotongnya.

"Aku tahu, mereka telah berpacaran sampai sekarang! Aku hanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada siapa pun. "seru Jackson , tersenyum pahit pada dua temannya

"Aku bodoh, kan? Aku melihat mereka di apartemen ku sendiri hampir dua tahun yang lalu tapi aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan dia bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura hari itu tidak pernah terjadi dan sekarang, di sini aku tanpa pasangan di hari pernikahan ku " lanjut Jackson, lemah menertawakan sendiri kebodohanya, tanpa menyadari air mata itu mengalir di pipinya.

Jaebum dan Youngjae tertegun, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jackson merasakan sakit selama ini sambil menjaga senyum itu di wajahnya.

Jaebum segera bangkit, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jackson , menggosok lingkarkan di punggungnya air mata terus turun sementara Youngjae meremas tangan jackson, meyakinkan Jackson bahwa mereka berada di sana untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jackson akhirnya tenang,berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua berada di sana, jaebum dan youngjae tersenyum lega.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pernikahanya? "Youngjae bertanya sambil pergi mengambil botol air untuk Jackson darikulkas.

"Batalkan?" Jaebum menyarankan, melihat bahwa satu-satunya pilihan karena apa yang disebut 'pengantin"harus memiliki pasangan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kondisi Mama akan memburuk jika dia tahu tentang hal ini.aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko kesehatannya. "Jackson tidak setuju karena Ibu nya pasti pingsan ketika mendengar berita ini, kenyataan bahwa anaknya dikhianati di hari pernikahannya.

Jaebum perlahan mengangguk, lupa fakta bahwa Nyonya Wang baru saja operasi baru-baru ini jadi dia dalam kondisi yang sangat halus, Jackson tidak bisa mengambil risiko apa pun.

"Aku akan membicarakan dengan Papa , besok pagi. aku hanya bisa berdoa sebelum empat hari pernikahan di mulai . " seru Jackson , mencoba yang terbaik dan fokus pada situasinya saat ini.

 **heart**

Mark sibuk membantu staff mengatur tampilan untuk makanan utama dan makanan penutup di aula pernikahan tiba tiba Henry berlari membawa berita buruk.

"Mark, ada masalah dengan makanan penutup ." Seru Henry , menyeret bosnya ke daerah di mana mereka menyimpan makanan penutup mereka ke chiller yang di siapkan di area dapur hotel.

"aku melakukan cek rasa akhir dan krim custard terasa aneh." Henry berkomentar saat ia memberi sepotong puff untuk Mark cicipi.

Memang, terasa asam dan aneh tapi itu dibuat kemarin malam jadi bagaimana bisa basi dengan cepat.

"Apakah kita punya sesuatu untuk diganti?" Tanya Mark, mengetahui tidak mungkin untuk mengulang semua krim puff karena kurangnya waktu dan tenaga.

"Ya, aku pikir kami memiliki cupcakes mini yang kita punya disiapkan kemarin malam untuk besok acara amal ." Jawab Henry, memeriksa Tabnya yang ia gunakan untuk menuliskan segala sesuatu yang mereka produksi setiap hari.

"Baik, . Kami akan memikirkan sesuatu yang cepat dan sederhana untuk nanti. "Mark memutuskan, mendapatkan anggukan jelas dari manajer lalu ia memanggil salah satu staff .

"Apakah kau pikir kita harus memberitahu klien? Dia secara khusus meminta krim puff. "Henry bertanya sekali lagi

"Aku akan berbicara dengan dia , kau tahu di mana dia?" Tanya Mark, karena ia bukanlah orang yang mengambil pesanan klien ini, yang mengambil adalah Henry jadi dia tidak tahu Klien yang memesan itu,

Henry mengangguk, menyeret bosnya ke area lobi dan menunjuk ke arah dua orang mengobrol di area tempat duduk.

"Kau lihat yang lebih muda, kaos hitam dan celana jins biru. Dia adalah klien kami, Jackson Wang." Henry memberi informasi dan mark mengangguk . ia pergi ke depan untuk mendekati kliennya.

Saat ia mendekat, ia mendengar bahwa percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya berbahasa mandarin, sesuatu yang tidak langka baginya.

Berkat bahasa, Mark tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menguping percakapan yang ia sadari itu antara kliennya dan ayahnya.

"Pa, aku benar-benar menyesal bahwa ini terjadi. Aku tidak berharap dia melakukan ini padaku. "Jackson meminta maaf setelah mengatakan pada ayahnya tentang seluruh situasi.

"Gaga, tidak meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, kau di khianati .dia yang salah .dia lah yang menyesal "Mr Wang menghibur anaknya, benar-benar kecewa pada orang yang tidak punya hati untuk melakukan ini untuk anaknya ,

Jackson mendesah, ia merasa tidak enak untuk membiarkan ayahnya merasakan sakit hati ini, jika ibunya tahu, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada Ma, Pa? Dia tidak bisa tahu tentang ini terutama dalam keadaan rapuh dan lemah . Dia mungkin kambuh lagi "seru Jackson bermain-main dengan rambutnya frustrasi memikirkan sang ibu kondisi jantung yang lemah.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan, kecuali jika kau bisa datang dengan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan seluruh kekacauan ini." Kata Mr Wang, menepuk punggung anaknya sambil berpikir bahwa mereka sudah di jalan buntu, istrinya akan mencari tahu cepat atau lambat.

"Aku akan, Pa. Jangan khawatir, hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk saat ini karena dia telah meminta untuk melihat pasanganku sejak makan malam, kemarin. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mencari tahu tentang ini. "ucap Jackson, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil risiko kesehatan ibunya karena Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

Mr Wang mengangguk, menepuk nepuk pundak anaknya dan memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya seperti anaknya minta.

Jackson tersenyum sedih, melihat ibunya berbicara semangat dengan ayahnya dan mereka menuju area taman.

Sementara ia terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia merasa sepasang mata mengawasinya yang menyebabkan dia beralih ke kanan, langsung disambut dengan tatapan pria manis sangat memukau

"I am Sorry " Mark berseru, meminta maaf dalam bahasa Inggris ketika mata mereka bertemu dan ia menyadari bahwa telah menatap laki-laki menawan di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia dikhianati di hari pernikahannya?" gumam mark dalam hatinya setelah mendengar tentang situasi klien saat ini.

" Do you need something from me " Jackson menjawab kembali bahasa Inggris yang sempurna, Mark terkejut pada aksen yang sempurna.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk meminta maaf sampai laki-laki di depannya menjawab kembali.

"Jackson Wang, kan?" Mark bertanya, yang mendapat anggukan jelas dari jackson entah bagaimana ia berfikir wajah mark agak akrab bagi jackson

"Aku dari Moonlight Catering. Aku di sini untuk berbicara tentang perubahan dalam makanan menu penutup.Kami memiliki beberapa masalah dengan krim puff yang Anda minta ,sehingga kita menggantikannya dengan cupcakes beludru red mini , Apakah Anda baik-baik saja dengan itu, Pak? "Mark bertanya seperti yang direncanakan, mencoba yang terbaik untuk fokus pada topik dari pada memikirkan masalah kliennya.

"Tentu," jawab Jackson, mengangguk , karena ia tidak punya masalah dengan itu

Mark mengangguk, membungkuk dan bergegas untuk pergi tapi Jackson mengentikannya

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kebetulan kau pacar Jinyoung?" Jackson bertanya setelah menyadari mengapa mark tampak akrab, ia melihat gambar mark dengan Jinyoung pada layar ponsel jinyoung

Mark terkejut dengan jackson menyebutkan Jinyoung , jackson agak familiar juga di mata mark seperti seolah-olah ia melihat jackson sebelumnya.

"Ya, mantan pacar tepatnya , Kami putus minggu lalu. Apakah kau Jacks, sahabatnya? "Jawab Mark setelah mengingat saat melihat gambar tiga orang berpakaian seragam sekolah tinggi di ponsel jinyoung sewaktu itu.

"Ya mungkin..." Jawab Jackson, jelas tidak yakin persahabatan mereka setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Mark bisa dengan jelas mendengar keraguan dan kekecewaan dalam nada Jackson yang membuat dia bertanya-tanya apakah kekacauan kliennya ada hubungannya dengan mantannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk usil tapi aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ayahmu dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Jinyoung ada hubungannya dengan itu." Mark bertanya

"Apa maksudmu?" Jackson mempertanyakan kembali, mendapatkan perasaan bahwa mark mungkin tahu sesuatu yang jackson tidak tahu.

Mark pergi untuk menceritakan tentang orang yang menjemput jinyoung kemarin dan bagaimana orang itu tampaknya seperti orang yang sama ia lihat pada gambar kelulusan SMA Jackson dan Jinyoung.

Jackson hampir tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar, jika apa yang mark katakan itu benar maka mereka berdua secara langsung dikhianati oleh pacar sendiri.

Dia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya , membuka gambar Bambam dan menunjukkan kepada mark dan mark perlahan mengangguk, membenarkan kesimpulannya.

"Apakah dia pengantinmu?" mark melihat anggukan berat dari Jackson .

"Dia mencampakanku melalui pesan" Jackson bergumam, mengacak-acak rambutnya sementara Mark tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa kasihan bagi kliennya, sudah jelas bahwa Jackson tidak layak dikhianati seperti ini

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan ini kepada kami? Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. "Jackson mengoceh frustrasi, perlahan-lahan kehilangan kewarasannya atas seluruh situasi.

Mark menatap Jackson, benar-benar memahami konfliknya .

Mark Berpikirbagaimana orang tua Jackson akan merasakan rasa sakit dan malu karena dua orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab membuat dia marah, mereka bermain-main dengan kehidupan jackson dan mark, seperti seolah-olah itu menyenangkan.

"Haruskah aku mencari penggantinya? "Jackson gumam cukup keras , Mark mendengar dan ia mencoba untuk mencari cara.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah pengganti, kan?" Mark tiba-tiba bertanya, tidak mengerti mengapa ia bahkan bertanya

"Aku kira." Jackson menjawab.

"Baik, aku akan membantumu." Mark menawarkan dirinya, melihat Jackson panik mendadak, tidak percaya bahwa orang asing menawarkan Menjadi "istri?"

Sementara Jackson masih berusaha untuk berfikir karena penawaran mark, telepon bergetar menandakan pesan ia segera membuka setelah ia memeriksa ponselnya

Dari: JB

Jack, kita tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dia terus bertanya tentang kekasihmu Kami mencoba tapi itu tidak ada gunanya, dia menuju jalan ke lobby . Good luck .

ia bahkan tidak bisa menghela nafas , suara ibunya terdengar lalu ia muncul dengan ayahnya, Jaebum dan Youngjae di belakangnya.

"Ma." seru Jackson , bingung , ia cepatberdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Gaga, semua orang tidak akan membiarkan ku melihat pasangan anak ku. Di mana dia? "Nyonya Wang bertanya langsung pada jackson

"Bukankah itu nasib buruk untuk melihat dia sebelum pernikahan?" seru Jackson , mencoba untuk memberi alasan

"Anak bodoh, itu untuk dirimu bukan aku. , tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya" Jawab Nyonya Wang,menggelengkan kepala karena kekonyolan anaknya sementara Jackson keringat dingin matanya mengincar tiga orang di belakang ibunya untukbantuan.

Sambil menunggu kata kata dari anaknya matanya tertangkap pada sosok manis di samping anaknya yang menatapnya.

"Siapa ini, Gaga?" Nyonya Wang bertanya pada anaknya, tertarik ke anak di samping Jackson.

Jackson tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kucing menangkap lidahnya pada saat ini.

"Maaf aku butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian Mr dan Mrs Wang. Aku pasangan anakmu, Mark Tuan. Senang bertemu kalian "Mark berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin , tunduk pada pasangan Wang sementara rahang Jackson hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Jackson beranya pada dirinya sendiri, beralih ke teman-temannya dan Pa yang benar-benar bingung.

\--TBC--

tbc or end ??hmmm maap yakk di wattpad aku batal publish dulu buat sementara kkkkk~ ada pengeditan ulang juga sih ..dan makasih ya yg udh review ff aku sebelumnya jangan males ngreview yaaa~~ buat dijadiin semangat juga sih. ..- hani.


End file.
